


Leave Your Lover

by Em (redarrow)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sam Smith - Freeform, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redarrow/pseuds/Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es Navidad, y Dick está roto. Es Navidad, y Barbara está con alguien más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic inspirado en la canción de Sam Smith, "Leave Your Lover". Bastante dramático, definitivamente OOC y muy empalagoso. Espero que disfruten, si es que se puede disfrutar algo de este fic.

Es Navidad y Dick está cansado de ser alguien que no es. Está cansado de tener que permanecer en las sombras para sobrevivir. Está cansado de no poder vivir una vida normal, si así podría decirse, como lo hacía el resto de su familia.

Es Navidad, y su corazón está trizado.

 

_I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold_

_What use is money, when you need someone to hold?_

_Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road_

_Waiting for you to bring me in from pout the cold_

Es Navidad, y el frío que emana la temporada se cola por sus venas. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de ese fuego que irradiaba su cabello. La veía de lejos, con un vestido que resaltaba sus curvas y un brazo que cruzaba su cintura. Un brazo que no era el suyo. Era Navidad, y Dick avanzaba sin rumbo alrededor de la sala, mientras ella fijaba su mirada en ojos que no eran los suyos. La escena estaba tan lejos pero a la vez le tocaba de tan cerca.

Y tener el corazón roto tenía un sabor particular.

 

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,_

_Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

Es Navidad, y Dick no pudo evitar romperse por dentro cuando ella mencionó su nombre. A la cabeza se le subieron todas la noches en que la pelirroja susurraba el suyo, y no tenía comparación. La extraña, extrañaba lo que solían ser, extrañaba los ojos multicolor que llegaban a alegrar su mundo gris. Pero eso se acabó, y ahora su mano iba entrelazada con otro.

Y se culpaba a sí mismo.

_Pack up and leave everything,_

_Don't you see what I can bring_

_Can't keep this beating heart at bay_

_Set my midnight sorrow free,_

_I will give you all of me_

 

Es Navidad y ella miraba a Dick de reojo. El corazón del joven se encogía, y no podía evitar devolverle una falsa sonrisa. Podían haber miles de personas en la sala, miles de voces y algunos de sus hermanos discutiendo, pero para ambos solo existía el otro. Y ahí es cuando Dick se preguntó:  ¿Será tan extravagante la idea de huir?

Y le daría toda su existencia si ella le tendía su mano.

 

_Just leave your lover, leave him for me._

_Leave your lover, leave him for me._

Es Navidad, y Dick no evitaba ilusionarse. Su corazón saltaba cuando ella lo saludó con un abrazo, mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello. Cuando nada parecía tener importancia, cuando ya no existían ni los lazos ni las obligaciones que los ataban a Gotham, se preguntaba: ¿Ella dejaría a su amante por mí?

Y unos ojos verdes le nublaron el juicio.

 

_We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old_

_Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,_

_But if I can't have you I want this life alone_

_Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow_

 

Es Navidad, y Dick se aparta de la celebración  para tomar un poco de aire. Sus manos temblaban por el frio, pero aun así se aferró a su vaso de alcohol y se lo bebía en pequeños sorbos.  Escuchaba como la música sonaba y su mente lo llevaba a pensar en ella, bailando con otro, riendo con otro, y nunca sabría lo que aún sentía.

Y una voz lo sorprendió.

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain_

_Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

 

“¿Richard?” era ella, era su voz.

Es Navidad, y Dick la ve con sorpresa. También llevaba una bebida en sus manos, pero, a diferencia de suya, estaba completamente llena. Su mirada le cayó como un balde agua fría, todas esas noches que no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes, cada vez que miraba el cielo y recordaba lo que ella le hacía sentir. Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a frente, completamente solos.

Y fue ella la que lo buscó a él.

_Pack up and leave everything,_

_Don't you see what I can bring_

_Can't keep this beating heart at bay_

_Set my midnight sorrow free,_

_I will give you all of me_

 

Es Navidad…

Ya nada importaba.

“¿Por qué estás aquí” le dijo ella. _Ella_. Barbara. “La fiesta recién empieza”

Es imposible que no lo supiera, pensaba Dick. Es imposible que no viera lo que pasaba, y que no sintiera lo mismo. No podía mantener su corazón en su pecho, eso es lo que pasaba. No podía dejar de sentir algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Algo que dolía tanto, pero se sentía tan bien.

“Babs” susurró Dick. Le causó una punzada llamarla de esa manera, como si no ocurriera nada entre ellos, como si fueran los mismos críos que saltaban de edificios hace años atrás. “Yo…”

Su cabello se movía a causa del viento. Hacía mucho frio, y podía notar como Barbara lo estaba sintiendo poco a poco. Ahora, estaban en la misma situación.

 

_Just leave your lover, leave him for me_

_Leave your lover, leave him for me._

A Dick ya no le importaba que fuera Navidad. Sinceramente, a Dick ya no le importaba nada. El tiempo se había detenido para él. El tiempo se había detenido para ambos.

“Deberías entrar” concluyó Dick. “Está helado”

Barbara lo miró como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido. No le agradaba cuando Dick actuaba como un niño. No le importaba el frio, le preguntó con claridad algo y él lo evitó.

“Richard” dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Así era ella. No buscaba excusas baratas ni cambios de tema. Su mente era una computadora: analizaba, procesaba, y recién ahí, soltaba. Así era ella, y tal vez por eso a Dick le atraía. Le hacía querer madurar con cada paso que daba, y calmaba sus impulsos.

“Entra” reiteró Dick, con un tono amargo esta vez. “Él debe estar esperándote”

Ella tomó aire. Dick, aun así, la miró con fascinación. Sabía que lo seguía.

Barbara iba a regañarle, a decirle que no permitiría que viniera con arrepentimientos a estas instancias, que había formado su vida y que era feliz en ella. Cuando la pelirroja abrió la boca, Dick se acercó y habló primero.

“Déjalo”

Su enojo pasó violentamente a ser confusión.

“¿Qué?”

“Déjalo y huyamos” repitió Dick, con una fortaleza y valentía que pronto perdería. “Babs… podemos ir a Chicago, teníamos planes…  solo déjalo, déjalo por mi”

Dick se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró.

Miró a Barbara.

Sus labios demostraban que estaba furiosa, su cuerpo y gestos que quería marcharse de allí y no volver a ver a Dick nunca más, pero sus ojos admitían que lo necesitaba.

Ambos olvidaron que era Navidad. Ambos olvidaron que era una noche del joven Invierno, y el frio que este les producía. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, siendo estas su único regalo, ya que todo lo demás se les fue arrebatado.

 _¿Estaba siendo injusto?, ¿Estaba siendo un idiota?_   Eran el tipo de preguntas que se acumulaban en la mente de Dick.

“No estas siendo racional” susurró Barbara. “No estas utilizando la cabeza, Richard Grayson. ¿Acaso creías que solo porque me lo pidieras yo iría corriendo a tus brazos? ¿De verdad pensaste que dejaría de lado la vida que construí después de que tú te marcharas de ella?” Ya no estaba susurrando, estaba dejando salir todos los demonios que tenía atrapados.

Las palabras de la pelirroja le afectaron más de lo que parecía. Se mantuvo helado, pero por dentro estaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Era un idiota, el mayor de los idiotas que había pisado la Tierra, pero no se arrepentía.

“¿No vas a decir nada?” dijo Barbara, recuperando un poco su calma natural.  ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué lo sentía?

Le había roto el corazón un día de lluvia y cielos grises. Todavía recordaba el brillo de sus ojos y una solitaria lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, al contrario de Dick, que tenía los ojos hinchados. Recordaba la última mirada que le dio cuando se marchó, y las miles otras que se daban de reojo cuando debían verse por obligación debido a la amistad que compartían sus padres.

No podía decir nada, había arruinado la única relación que de verdad le importó y no podía justificarse. Solo estaba siendo un niño mimado que no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

“No puedo…”  el pelinegro la miró con ojos suplicantes.

Barbara asintió, escondiendo su labio inferior.

“Déjalo, Babs” dijo Dick, sintiéndose nuevamente como el mayor de los idiotas.

“No puedo…” esta vez fue Babs.

 

_Leave your lover, leave him for me._

 

Y la Navidad nunca antes había tenido a dos almas gemelas tan rotas en una misma fiesta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
